


RFA Party

by Ciel_SebaCiel



Category: mysticmessenger - Fandom
Genre: 707 name spoilers, F/M, RFA Party, Second POV, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_SebaCiel/pseuds/Ciel_SebaCiel
Summary: It's the first official RFA party you've attended and your beloved Saeyoung doesn't make it easy to focus.





	RFA Party

Only five minutes until the RFA party officially started. Standing right beside you was Saeyoung as he smiled and watched you fidgeting fondly. 

“MC, calm down. You’ll do great tonight I promise, and if something happens just look to me and I’ll come to you and help you out.” He then leaned down and gave you a kiss on the lips, smiling at you as he always did. 

“Thanks” you reply softly to him, he always seems to know exactly what you need to hear. 

Checking the time you take a deep breath, one minute till the party starts and the guests are already waiting at the door. You glance up at the handsome red head beside you and ground yourself, looking around to make sure the other members were busy and not watching you pull him down for another kiss.

“I love you” you whisper to against his lips before releasing him. 

He looks a little surprised but smiles and responds nonetheless “I love you forever and always my dear MC” he leans down to give you another kiss but before he can Jaehee comes up and clears her throat. 

“We’re going to start letting the guests in so please, restrain yourselves” she says in a slightly aggravated tone.   
Your face flushed in embarrassment as you take a half step away from him. He sighs in slight disappointment but grabs your hand and laces his fingers together with yours. As the guests start walking in both he and you greet them and have short little conversations with them so they feel welcome. After awhile the stream of guests arriving slows and you’re able to look up at your beloved fiancée as he talks to a rather angry looking man holding a frying pan, the smile on his face as he welcomes warms your heart and you can’t help but give his hand a little squeeze. His smile widens and the man walks away, allowing him to look at you in the most loving of ways. 

“That seems to have been the last guest, we should head out to the main room and let Jumin he’s good to start his speech” he says and kisses you gently on the forehead before leading you into the main room.   
He leads you to an area with very few people as Jumin starts giving a speech about how grateful he is everyone is here. You tune him out and watch Saeyoung beside you as he listens to the speech. He looks so handsome in his suit that you can’t help but watch him like this. After a moment or two he turns his attention away from the stage and looks down at you with a smile. 

He clicks his tongue in a teasing way “getting distracted at such an important time as now? What a bad girl” he teases softly, whispering to you so nobody else will hear. 

Your cheeks instantly fill with warmth as you smile at him and whisper back “I can’t help but get distracted with you here, doesn’t that make you responsible?” 

He chuckles softly in response then grasps your chin gently as he leans down and kisses you, whispering against your lips “I suppose it does, how will I ever make it up to you for being such a distraction?” He asks before kissing you again, this time with a little more passion then before. 

You happily kiss him back, a spark of passion beginning to grow between the both of you. In the end you’re the one who breaks off the kiss, when you do you notice that his arms have wrapped themselves around your waist sometime during your little display. You laugh a bit breathlessly as he stares down at you, clearly wanting to taste your lips once more. 

“If one of the other members find us like this we are so screwed you know that?” You whisper to him.   
He grins with half lidded eyes and brings his mouth to your ear before whispering

“I know but I can’t bring myself to care at this moment.” 

The heat pooling in your cheeks grew in intensity at that comment, you then reached up and laced your fingers in his hair with a mischievous little grin “well, Saeyoung~ if you’re really that needy right now might I suggest we take this somewhere more private? Hmm~?” 

He was very clearly needing you in that moment so he nodded and discretely led you through the crowd to one of the family bathrooms, locking the door as soon as you got in. 

“You know… you really know how to push my buttons just right, MC.” He said in a sultry voice, eyes half lidded as he slowly stalked towards you like predator closing in on its prey. 

“Is that so?” You asked while putting on an innocent act, palming his erection through his slacks. 

“Mmm, MC, lets find out just how good at being quiet you are.”  
A challenge, both of you were extremely competitive so this little session would definitely be a battle of who could keep quieter longer and you’d be damned if he won. 

“Challenge accepted, Saeyoung” purposely you put emphasis on his name, speaking in a sultry voice and giving his erection a gentle squeeze. 

He chuckled softly and let out a soft grunt of a moan, he then reached behind you and unzipped the long red dress, the low cleavage cut instantly falling to reveal the lacy bra beneath. The dress pooled at your feet as you began to undo his slacks. Once both of you were successfully undressed you waisted no time in kissing him with fervor as he pinned you to the wall, his tongue slipping into your mouth. Shortly after one of his hands began to trail down your body while the other grabbed your wrists and pinned them high above your head. The hand that had been slowly roaming it’s way downward stopped to rest right between your legs, he pressed a fingers against the soaked panties and rubbed you with them before pulling them down and rubbing circles against your clit. 

“Mmm~! S-Saeyoung” you began to moan softly but quickly clamped your mouth shut and held back the moans that had been threatening to escape.   
He chuckled in an erotic way and nipped softly at your neck, careful not to leave a hickey. His finger then slowly slipped inside you and you help back your moans as best you could, a soft humming sound escaping instead. 

“You’re quite naughty aren’t you?~ Getting all riled up from just this” he teased in a hushed tone despite the fact that he had a hard on that seemed borderline painful. 

“Don’t pretend to be innocent now~ you’re just as guilty as me” you titillated back, raising a knee to nudge the bulge in his pants. 

A soft blush appeared across his cheeks but he pretended to disregard my actions and took a step closer, freeing himself from the confines of the fabric. He then pressed himself against you, his erection pressed against your opening as he gazed down at you fondly. He then preceded to push himself in, moaning your name a bit as he did. 

“Ahh MC you feel so good, you know that?” He whispered breathlessly. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to respond because if you did you didn’t know if you’d be able to hold back your moaning so you instead arched your back off the wall and pressed your breast into him while capturing his lips in a steamy desire filled kiss. He began to set a relatively quick pace as he thrust into you, gradually getting rougher so he didn’t hurt you. Your mind began to gaze over as he thrusted into you over and over again, driving you closer and closer to that state of euphoria that only he could bring you to. It wasn’t long before you noticed that the hand that wasn’t holding your arms up was cupping and playing with your breast and making it all that much harder to hold back your whimpers and cries of pleasure. At some point you seem to have let your eyes flutter shut, you slowly flitted your eyes open and was immediately greeted with the sight of Saeyoung, mouth hanging open slightly, golden eyes lidded and watching you with rapt hunger. You moaned a little at the sight. 

“MC I- I’m c-closssse” he ended in a slur that trailed off into a moan that was rather loud. 

“S-so am I, s-Saeyoung mmmn” you felt yourself edging ever closer to the edge of that sweet sweet cliff of euphoria.   
Not long after both of you ended up orgasming at the same time, he released his grip on your wrists and you draped your arms around his neck, legs buckling underneath you as you held to him for support. 

“Hah th-that was great” you announced to him in a voice little more than a whisper. 

He simply nodded in response then gulped. When you finally came down enough that you were able to get dressed you realized what a mess you must look like, looking into the bathroom mirror you saw that the hair you had tried so hard to make perfect was completely and utterly ruined, there wasn’t a bit of order to it. Glancing over a Saeyoung he was dressed again with his hair sticking up every which way making him look all that cuter. You walked over to him and pulled his chin up to look at you, pecking his lips with a gentle and soft kiss you smiled. 

“Stand up darling, I think it’s time we snuck back into the party. Oh and, I won" you added the last part with a less than innocent smirk.

He laughed a bit but nodded in agreement and led you back to the party. 


End file.
